


Acquired Taste

by corpse_wife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Reysexual, Ben Solo is in love, Bold Ben Solo, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Lovers, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Resolved Romantic Tension, Rey is a sweetheart, Rey is in love, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, just a lot of kissing, smitten Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpse_wife/pseuds/corpse_wife
Summary: Ben Solo becomes obsessive over how everything tastes better in between Rey's lips.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Acquired Taste

The energy is charged in the air, they both know but decidedly ignores it as they pause right outside her apartment building, sheepish grins matching their faces and stealing glances at each other like they haven't spent the entire evening admiring each other's dress and tuxedo. But finally, with a calm rumble, he breaks the serene silence, his dark eyes shining with nothing but adoration, Rey had to be honest and admit that she likes the way he looks at her. 

"I had the best time but you should head inside now," 

She really didn't want to, never wants the perfect night to end when images of how he kissed her for the first time gently clutching her hip and cradling her face like a fragile doll floods her mind, causing her cheeks to turn three shades of red darker, his tongue still a welcoming sensation that ignites a fire in her belly. 

However, she nods her in compliance. It's much too soon to want someone this much, on their third date and barely two weeks of getting to know each other. Her hair slips over her bare shoulders, unaware of how mesmerizing she glows underneath the moonlight. He stands there entranced by her beauty, to Ben, Rey has got to be the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He's still wondering how he pulled off getting her number when he isn't as smooth as Poe or as charming as Hux. 

"I had a fun time too. Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow...?" Her large doe, hopeful eyes pierce his heart and he struggles to understand if this woman is real. She's so beyond his comprehension, how she can bewitch him with a single look and affect him as such. 

He hums contently, unable to tell her anything other than what she wants to hear. 

_'Ben Solo, you're so whipped, it shouldn't be funny.'_ Yet, he chuckles at his own harmless musings, confusion coloring Rey's face cutely. 

The moment drags much longer when she throws him a heart stopping smile, it's quite impossible to get out of this situation, of having to separate from one another. But reality speaks for the best of them as a distant reminder of an early meeting for work somewhat sours their bubble. Being with Rey just unleashes a side that's soft and tender he never thought he was capable of. He didn't know giving love and affection feels just the same as receiving them. 

He shoves those thoughts in the back of his mind, slamming the door shut and locking it with a key he threw aside. 

His eyes crinkle when she chose to give him a short, awkward wave before those dainty fingers tuck loose strands of hair behind her ear. He shoved his hands in his pockets, muting the strong urge run his own fingers through her hair to know if it's as soft as it currently looks. 

Nodding once more at her building, he watches with aching disappointment, she spins around, brown locks twirling like a curtain behind her as she walks away from him. 

"Ben?" Her gentle exclamation reaches his ears as he looks down at her. He was suddenly blocking her path. 

She tilts her head at the closed door then back to him, keys already in hand as her confused gaze wordlessly questions him before finding the words. 

"Did you forget something?" 

Too quick to understand his own actions, his gaze falls at her mouth, full and pouty lips a distracting shade of pink, taunting him. 

He swallows thickly. 

"Yes, I did."

Stepping closer, he reaches for her, seizing her hips in his firm hold to draw their aching bodies together, eyes darkening as her own arousal clouds with him. 

"Ben." 

His name spoken so reverently is close to drive him against a wall and he sharply breathed her in. 

"Can I have another taste?" He asked. 

Perplexed, he smirks before swiping a thumb over her bottom lip, still cold from the sweet treat. 

"Ice cream." 

Her brows rise up in realization and he watches as she gulped nervously, looking around, suddenly wary of their very public location. 

Ben just wants her to stop overthinking it, this. He still remembers how she admitted to second guessing his feelings for her, how strongly she guards and protects herself from getting hurt, but he would never hurt her, vows that he'd rather die first than lay a single violent finger on her. He just wants her to enjoy what they both have, this precious moment between them. To let go. 

Dragging the same finger to trace her jawline, he leans in much closer to invade her entire space of him, hopeful that she wants him just as he wants her. 

"Can I have another taste?" He asks again, pleads this time and he stays short from closing the distance between them. All is still and dizzying until she boosts herself up on her tiptoes, wraps her arms squarely around his neck and until their lips meet in a soft exchange. 

Her taste breaks the last wall of his self-control as he charges in, pressing his tongue eagerly in her unguarded mouth, swiping for her to keep going, groaning at the tasty flavor that spilled from her to him. Who would have thought that ice cream could get much sweeter this way? Ben is immediately obsessed. Stroking harder, he unknowingly presses her up against the wall beside the entrance, their bodies flushed against each other, one hand mindlessly rubbing her hip, at the velvet material of her dress, badly wanting to discover the much softer skin beneath it. 

They push and pull and rake at each other until the kiss abruptly unfurls with a loud smack, coming back together to reality as her heels click back on the ground from being on her tiptoes for too long. 

Rey looks up at him bashfully, wide-eyed from the wild exchange she didn't expect from herself. He takes the distracted opportunity to wrap her once more in his embrace, nosing her hairline, eyes almost rolling at the sweet scent of her perfume combining with her essence. 

Fuck, she smells just as delicious. 

"What are you—" 

"I'm not done tasting." 

He pecks the shell of her ear before pulling back to give her a look of determination. He'll have to work extra hard to remove the stunned look on her face every time he tells her he wants her, he'll show her every single day how he'll never get a fill of her no matter how much she gives and how much he takes. 

His lips return home into hers as he silences her gasps, licking into the warm cavern with the sole intention to explore uncharted territories. His hands that gripped her had seemed much bolder, descending low on her bare thighs and groaning for enticing him to explore more smooth skin. He breaks away only to taste her neck, flushed red and burning, hot under gentle swipes and rougher suckling, then he suddenly tenses, fueled by the seductive, breathy moan that escaped her, feeling himself grow much harder, tenting his slacks uncomfortably and he's feeling dizzy. 

Extracting himself, the reminder makes itself known again, recalls Rey telling him how she had an important client scheduled tomorrow morning. 

There's not enough time for him to express his desire, he wants all the time in the world to do that, and when he looks back at him, she expresses the same disappointment as he pulls away, rather ashamed of his actions. 

"Sorry." He mutters, gaze fixed on a certain point on the concrete pavement. 

"It's okay, Ben." He doesn't dare look up even if he hears the gentleness in her voice, not until she steps closer to press a kiss on his cheek. 

"I feel it too." She adds. 

When he tried to chase her face, she's already entering her building and he's never felt so wanted in his life. 

* * *

The following day, when she said she'd see him tomorrow, Ben didn't waste any more time at driving to her work, inviting her out to have lunch together because he's not a patient man to go for a more standard approach of dinner. Besides, it was rather convenient that she's only twenty minutes away, but unfortunately, the universe wasn't in his favor today as traffic thwarts his plans. He had to incessantly apologize to Rey that he'd be late for another ten, telling her she could already order. She tells him it's okay, that her friends were keeping her company while she waits. 

When his car skidded to a stop, in front of a tiny restaurant a short walking distance from her building, he stands right outside and he has never been so grateful of a glass wall as he's transfixed by a ripe strawberry against the side of her luscious mouth, lips wrapping around it before biting, coloring the corners with its juices. She had to dart her tongue around to chase the flavor, he works his jaw back and forth before deciding to enter, ignoring the staff that politely greeted a new customer in favor of bolting in her unsuspecting direction. 

He has never seen anything so fucking unintentionally hot and sexy that he had the irrational thought to hide her from the public and keep her to himself, only stopping to look around and sighing in relief that no one seems to care or notice. 

Continuing his pursuit, he silently curses to himself when two of her said friends occupy the seats across, their infuriating shrieks piercing his ears but they were not enough to be able to stop him. 

As his shadow looms over her, she finally notices and invites him to join them, another strawberry that's about to suffer with him pierced by her fork. He heavily sits down next to her, intentionally pressing their sides flushed from hip to shoulder. 

Rey seems to be oblivious of his current predicament, animatedly talking to her friends while devouring the fruit, adding moisture to her delectable lips, she swipes at her tongue again and it's enough to make a man go mad. 

Suddenly feeling like he's going to stir crazy, he turns to her and she jolts at their close proximity. 

A hand rests firmly on her thigh as he grabs more of her attention, eyes never leaving the destination of her lips. 

"Can I have a taste?" 

Her eyes widen at the bold question, frantically wants to explain herself to her co-workers that he barely paid any attention to, uncaring of their reaction. All that matters to him is the leftover that goes unnoticed by her. 

She shoots him a pleading look, offering him a strawberry. 

But that's not what he wanted. 

He shakes his head, grabs the fork from her grasp as he dives in to take his fill. The utensil is forgotten on the bowl as he cradles her head in between his hands to push his tongue in for a taste, searching for more as he gets drunk on her. 

"Delicious." He breathes as he pulls away seconds later, entranced by her swollen lips partially open from his sudden attack. She looks dazed but happy, a small smile lighting up her entire face to let him know she's not upset, not even the slightest. 

He smiles warmly back, unaware of the two audience watching them, clearly stunned as their screams remains stuck to their throats. He'll probably the talk of their chat once he leaves after. 

Ben's gaze finally lands on her bowl, sees blueberries and apple slices next. 

His mouth waters.

He eats the strawberry to get it out the way before stabbing the dark fruit with the fork, handing it to her. 

"Eat those next. I want a taste." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is just a short something I've written as an apology gift for my absence. I'm so sorry. I've been lacking inspiration to write my other books so I'm trying to get back to it. But here's a little something that I found somewhat enjoyable to write. 
> 
> I'll be back, hopefully soon!
> 
> Sorry again.


End file.
